A number of modular construction systems exist, whereby preformed beams and columns are connected together to form a frame to which cladding can be attached. Many such systems are relatively flimsy, and so are only useful for creating relatively small structures such as sheds or temporary shelters.
Existing construction systems typically have many parts and components making them expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble especially in remote locations.
A further problem with many of the construction systems of the prior art is that they must be constructed by skilled workers in order to achieve the desired levels of strength and, if relevant, weathertightness.
The reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.